Best Friends Never Fall In Love
by brillantbutscary
Summary: Louis Weasley, a beautiful person and a kind one, too. But he has one small problem, his best friend is in love with him. Louis Weasley/Lysander Knott, slash. (This is a one-shot for The QLFC competition, but please tell me if I should continue it!)


**Author's note:** This is my story for the eight round of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. I decided to make another fluff story, because, well... I don't know, I just felt like it...

Prompts:

Main character:

Louis Weasley

Other:

6\. (quote) 'The higher you climb, the further you have to fall.' - Malorie Blackman, Noughts & Crosses  
9\. (colour) periwinkle  
10\. (nursery rhyme) Frére Jaques

"Weasley, Louis."

The teacher felt a slight tug on his black robes and looked down. A small boy, with pale skin, blue eyes, and flaming red hair stood behind him.

"It's pronounced Louis, with an 'I'. It's French," the boy said quietly and a few of other the students giggled.

The teacher raised an eyebrow at the red-haired apparition. "I see..." He coughed. "Very well: Weasley, _Louis._ "

Louis smiled, his little face lighting up. "Thank you," he said and made his way towards the stool, on which the crumbled old hat lay.

"Hello, Mr. Hat," he greeted, picking the object up. "I liked your singing earlier, but it was a bit long."

Three small rips opened in the hat, making it look like a face and a loud, bemused voice boomed over the Great Hall. "Thank you, Louis, I don't think a student has ever talked to me, before, in person, at least." The corners of the bottom rip turned upwards in a crooked smile. "You are quite unusual boy."

Louis grinned. "Maman says that you should be nice to the things that support your well-being. After all, the higher you climb, the further you have to fall." He puffed out his chest, proudly.

The hat laughed, bemused by the boy's intuition. "An interesting point, your mother is a very wise woman." He chuckled.

Louis beamed. "She's the best!" He stated, enthusiastically.

There was a cough from behind them. "I'm sure Professor McGonagall will let you speak to your new friend later, Louis. You really need to be sorted now."

Louis pouted, then sat on the stool, placing the hat on his head.

There was a pause and the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

The applause from the Ravenclaw table was tumultuous as Louis set down the hat carefully, smiling. "Goodbye, Mr. Hat," he said, cheerfully, skipping over to the Ravenclaw table to join his older sister, Victoire.

 _A little bird,_

 _Speckled with blue feathers,_

 _Beautiful, in all weathers,_

 _Went through the door,_

 _And wanted to know more,_

 _Of this new, wonderful word._

 _Oh, my little bird,_

 _My little bird._

Louis walked along one of Hogwarts many corridors, a pile of books in his arms. He was humming a sweet little tune, his steps light on the rough stone floor.

A body collided with his, suddenly, sending him sprawling on the ground, the books scattering in every direction.

"Watch where you're going, stupid first-" A voice sneered, before stopping abruptly. "Hey, you're that Weasley kid who's got everyone talking, aren't you?" It said, in mild curiousity. A hand appeared in front of Louis, gesturing for him to take it.

The first year grabbed the hand and felt himself being pulled up, before frowning at the boy standing beside him. "It's rude to knock people over, you know..." He said, starting to pick up his books.

The boy knelt down next to him, picking up a book, his brown curls falling over his ears and tickling his long nose. "So?" He asked, handing Louis the book.

"So it could have hurt me and calling people stupid isn't very nice, either!" Louis snapped in indignation, snatching the book out of his hands.

The boy looked at him and opened his mouth to give a nasty retort, but instead, he found himself staring at the younger redhead, his mouth opening and closing in utter disbelief.

Louis looked at him, alarmed. "Is something wrong?" He asked, impatiently, rolling his eyes at the older student's antics.

The boy gulped. "You're eyes..." He began, his own voice sounding odd and distant in his ears. "are...uhm... very blue," he finished the sentence lamely.

Louis sighed, giving the boy an appraising look. "If that is all, I have to be off..." He said and turned on his heel, heading away from the strange boy. He turned around and frowned. "And they aren't blue, they're periwinkle."

The boy smiled and chuckled. "Periwinkle..." He murmured. "I like it." He ran after Louis. "Hey! Wait up!"

Louis scowled at him. "What?"

The boy smiled and gave him a swift bow. "I'm sorry about knocking you over and calling you stupid," he said, hastily, glancing at the redhead. "I shouldn't have done that, maybe I could apologize by showing you around the castle tomorrow. If you want, that is."

Louis looked at him with a calculating expression. "Fine, but I haven't forgiven you yet," he retorted, eventually.

The boy smiled. "Maybe I can charm you into doing so, later," he said, kissing Louis hand, in mock politeness. Louis giggled, despite of himself. The boy held out his hand. "I'm in Slytherin and it's my third year here. My name's Lysander Knott, but most of my friends call me Lys." He winked at Louis. "You can call me Lys too, if you want..."

Louis grinned at him, childishly poking his nose. "Okay, Lys, mind escorting me to Greenhouse A _and_ explaining to Professor Longbottom why I'm late?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at the Slytherin, who groaned.

"If you insist," he said, with as much grace as he could muster, before leading the way down to the grounds.

 _A snake saw him flying,_

 _Up in the sky,_

 _And he didn't know why,_

 _But he wanted that bird,_

 _With him to be paired,_

 _And if not, he would die trying._

 _Oh, my little bird,_

 _My little bird._

Louis ran through the crowd. "Lys!" He shouted, looking for the fifth year among the sea of reds, blues, yellows and greens.

He reached the Slytherin table, where the boy sat, still talking to his friends. Lysander looked up immediately, smiling at the boy. "Louis!" He said, standing up and wrapping his arms around the third year, lovingly. There was a wolf whistle from behind them and they broke apart. Louis glared at the boy, who had whistled, saying, "Shut up, Zabini!" in a nasty tone of voice, his disapproval of the boy's attitude was obvious.

Lysander sighed and frowned at his friend. "Will you ever grow up, Blaise?" He asked the boy, before turning back to Louis. "Wanna go feed the Giant Squid?" He asked, hearing another snigger for behind him.

Louis looked at him, confused, before saying. "Uhm... Sure... But I have to go and herd the first years up to the common room first, I'm a prefect now, after all!" He said and pointed to the badge on his chest eagerly.

Lysander chuckled. "I got your texts, Louis!"

Louis winked at him, cheekily, and blew him a kiss, before sauntering off to the Ravenclaw first years, who were looking rather lost.

The minute he was gone, Lysander slumped down onto the bench and sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"'Wanna go feed the Giant Squid?'" He heard an incredulous voice say behind him. "Real smooth, mate, almost as witty as the time you asked him if he wanted to help you clean out the bedpans in the infirmary, because you had that awful detention."

Lysander groaned. "Don't remind me..." He said, sighing. "What was I thinking..."

Zabini said, nastily, "Maybe you were too focused on daydreaming about him." He scoffed. "I don't know what you see in the kid, Lys, he's a guy, plus a stupid bloodtrai-" A whack on the head caused him to turn around and glare furiously at the girl behind him. "What the fuck was that for, Finnegan?!"

She glared back at him and narrow her eyes, in utter outrage. "You're being such a twat, Zabini, don't insult our friend's lover, you idiot!"

Lysander raised his head. "He's not my lover yet, Eyla, far from it actually... I've been friend-zoned for life..."

Eyla patted him on the back. "Relax, Lys, why not ask him this evening, I personally think, that the sunset reflecting on the Great Lake," she said, pointedly glaring at Blaise.

Lysander smiled at her. "You know what, I think I will!" He said, standing up, with a triumphant look on his face.

Eyla smiled warmly at him. "Good for you, Lys!" She watched him stride away to the grounds.

There was a pause and she sighed. "He's going to be dumped, isn't he?" She asked. Blaise smirked. "Yup! Man... I thought he was smarter than this..."

 _Oh you silly snake,_

 _How could you be so dumb?_

 _To believe you'd won,_

 _Our bird is a heart breaker,_

 _A beautiful breath taker,_

 _To fall for him, was your biggest mistake._

 _Oh, my little bird_

 _My little bird._

Lysander sat on the bank of the lake, the huge expanse of water stretching out into the evening gloom. Small ripples, caused by the pieces of bread that he tossed into the water, made the light dance on the it's surface.

He sang a little tune under his breath, a silly rhyme that his mother had sung:

" _One, two, three, four, five.  
Once I caught a fish alive,_

 _Six, seven, eight, nine ,ten,  
Then I let it go again.  
Why did you let it go?  
Because it bit my finger so.  
Which finger did it bite?  
This little finger on the right."_

There was a giggle from behind him and Louis sat down beside him on the bank, dipping his bare feet into the cool liquid. "What the hell was that?" He asked, still laughing.

Turning red, Lysander looked away, embarrassed. "Just a nursery rhyme my mother used to sing..." He said and glared at Louis, when he didn't stop laughing. "What? Didn't your mother ever sing you stuff like that?"

Louis wiped his eyes, trying to stop the tears of laughter pouring out of them. "Yeah, but they were way better than that!" He giggled.

Lysander crossed hid arms. "Prove it!" He ordered, indignantly.

Louis, straightening up and trying to get hold of himself, opened his mouth and sang.

" _Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,  
Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?  
Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines  
Ding ding dong, ding ding dong."_

His voice sounded as clear as glass and the words, though incomprehensible to Lysander, sounded elegant and distinguished, so beautiful and somehow even romantic.

Lysander realised that he was staring, the minute Louis noticed it too. The Ravenclaw frowned. "Come on, I wasn't that bad, was I?" He asked, exasperatedly.

Shaking his head vigorously, Lysander held up his hands. "No, of course not! You were brilliant actually! Really wonderful..." He paused there was an awkward silence that stretched out between them, as the two boys looked at each other.

They turned and watched the ripples on the lake as the sinking sun painted them red and gold. Louis sighed. "It's really pretty," he said, smiling.

Lysander peered at him. "What did it mean, your song?" He asked, finally, curiousity getting the better of him.

Louis grinned at him. "It's about a monk who won't get out of bed, something like. 'Brother Jacques, Brother Jacques. Are you sleeping? Are you sleeping? Morning bells are ringing, morning bells are ringing. Ding ding dong, ding ding dong." He laughed. "It sounds better in French, but papa never understood it, his reaction was so funny when Maman told him what it meant, I think he thought it was a love song."

Lysander was barely listening, his eyes played over the prefect's face, entranced by his beauty, the way his eyes lit up, his flaming hair fell over his face, his lips parted. He smiled. "Your eyes are very blue," He said, remembering the first time he had said that.

Louis rolled those said eyes, clearly thinking about the same moment. "How many times do I have to say this?" He sighed, exasperatedly. "They aren't blue, they're peri-" His sentence was cut off, as Lysander kissed him.

Then there was silence, as the two boys stared at each other.

Louis gulped. "You just kissed me..." He said, absently.

Lysander nodded, the same, unbelieving expression on his face. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did," He murmured, as though in a trance. "Sorry..."

There was a long pause.

"Lysander Theodore Knott!" Louis snarled, his eyes narrowing. "You have five seconds to explain yourself, before I hex you into the next century!"

Gulping down the sudden wad of nervousness in his throat, Lysander opened his mouth. "I've been in love with you for over a year," He said in a small voice, not daring to look at his best friend, as the realization of what he had done hit him.

Louis stood up, running his hands through his hair, distractedly. "Jesus Christ, Lys! You could of told me!" He whined.

Lysander said nothing, his eyes still inspecting the grass, with forced interest.

Louis knelt down beside him. "This sucks..."

"Tell me about it," Lysander muttered and Louis looked at him in concern. "I'm sorry, that you had to find out this way... I was never going to tell you, but Blaise was being, well, himself and I..." His voice trailed off.

Louis put his hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to be sorry, it was just a bit unexpected, that's all... We're still cool... I think..."

Lysander looked up at him with a glint of hope in his eyes. "Does that mean that I have a chance?" He asked.

Louis' response was to whack him over the head. "No, idiot!" He growled, getting up and walking towards the castle.

His friend ran after him. "Come on, Louis, we're practically dating already! Plus, who would refuse this?" He gestured to himself, smirking as his friend glared at him.

"Anyone with the slightest bit of sanity."

"Oh, please! You know you want me!"

"Do not!"

"Liar!"

"Get this into your thick skull, Knott, no one will never date a stupid, arrogant, Slytherin prat like you!"

"..."

"Sorry, that was too mean..."

"See! I knew you cared!"

"Urgh, you annoying-..."

"..."

"..."

"Ow!"

"Kiss me again and you'll get worse than a slap!"

 **Author's note:** I know this is a bunch of nonsense, but it was pretty fun to write, this may be a one-shot, but I might make a second chapter where they either get together or not... Tell me in the reviews if you think that's a good idea. And, yes, I realise it could have ended much worse, but I thought this was cute!

So, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to leave a review! *waves goodbye*


End file.
